


The Green Blob Under the Bed- James Herondale/Matthew Fairchild Fluff

by orphan_account



Series: Heronchild Fics [1]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Parabatai, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, demon, fairchild, herondale - Freeform, jamesherondale, matthewfairchild, ragnorfell, shadowhunteracademy, thelasthours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Matthew looked up at James, who was pretty much sitting on top of him. His striking golden eyes were wide and crazed and his adorably messy, inky black hair was fluffed up at random angles. Matthew tried to ignore how nice the weight of James felt on top of him, and how conveniently the shorter boy’s legs fit around his thighs. James scrabbled to his feet, ignoring the blush he could feel spreading through his body at the awkward position they had landed in."When James Herondale is awakened by a strange squishing sound, he is thoroughly horrified by what he finds. He runs to Ragnor Fell for help, but accidentally bumps into someone else.





	

James Herondale awoke to a strange mix of sounds. It sounded as though something were squishing, and growling perhaps? Either way, it was disgusting. James tried to quietly untangle himself from the mess of sheets, but any movement he made greatly upset the rickety old bed. James finally rolled on his back and listened to the sounds. They were coming from the corner of his dungeon, as he liked to call it. It was where he was staying, now that the whole school considered him a monster. The noises were accompanied by the scratching of rats from the walls. He had only moved down here a week ago, and had already found 5 dead rats, one of which was using his shoe as a coffin. James sorely wished that Church were here. 

Sighing miserably, James rolled onto his stomach and stretched out a bare arm for his witchlight. It was a gift from his father, and he always kept it on his nightstand to read. His hand groped around for a while, accidentally coming in contact with a gooey substance from the walls more than once. He finally found it, smooth and just the right weight in James’s palm. At once it illuminated, filling the dismal room with a bright light. James’s golden eyes blinked as they adjusted. His mouth stretched wide as he yawned, eyes crinkling dramatically. James had just noticed that his bladder was full and he had swung his legs over the side of his bed to put on his slippers, when he heard something suspicious. Or rather, what he didn’t hear. The squishing had ceased. 

He rose from his bed, swearing as the bed moaned underneath him. He stared in the direction that the noise had been coming from. A greenish-gray blob seeped out from under the unoccupied bed, and James caught his breath. It made a growling noise at him, and James slowly backed to the door with the characteristic soundlessness of a  Shadowhunter. His back hit the stone wall, and his hand came to rest on the doorknob, eyes never leaving the formidable creature whose sounds were getting increasingly louder. The blob didn’t appear to have any eyes, but it did have a gaping hole which James assumed was a mouth. It was a puke-green, speckled with gray like a nasty jelly bean. It was much larger than a jelly bean, however, and James couldn’t recall having eaten any hostile jelly beans in his life. 

All of a sudden, the not-jelly bean began rolling forward with alarming speed. James muttered an inventive curse that his father would’ve been proud of him for, and twisted the doorknob and slipped out the door. James pushed the door closed behind him and began jogging down the damp corridor. Once he was at a safe distance from the revolting creature, he paused and glanced behind him. At first he felt relief as he saw that the blob couldn’t get through the heavy wooden door, and then horror as a loud squelching noise was emitted from his room and the creature squeezed underneath the door. Once it was all out of his room, it jiggled back to its original shape. James’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest as the blob fixated on the witchlight still glowing brightly in his palm. It tightened itself up into a cylinder and rolled forwards. James tried not to scream and wake up the other students, but a small sound escaped his parted lips.  _ This is not how I am going to die,  _ James thought determinedly, and turned on his heel and sprinted down the dark, wet corridor. 

James’s bare feet slapped on the stone as he raced down the hallway, and judging by the squishing sound following him, his predator was in close pursuit. James neared the stairs, and sighing in relief he took them two at a time. He paused at the top to catch his breath and peered down, his witchlight a better flashlight than any mundane one.  _ Maybe the blob couldn’t do stairs _ , he thought to himself hopefully. His hopes were crushed as the creature began going up the stairs like a reverse slinky. James swore in Welsh this time, and ran up the stone cold stairs faster than that time he was late to Professor Fell’s history lesson. He did three flights before exiting the stairwell, on the level of Professor Fell’s room. If anyone could stop this abomination, a warlock could. 

His gray t-shirt and blue pajama pants were damp with sweat, and James pushed his messy hair off of his forehead as he breathlessly ran down the hall, eyes searching madly for Professor Fell’s office. Glancing behind him, James’s saw that the stairs had given him a bit of a head start on the blob, but not much.

“Oomph!” James made a punched out noise as he slammed into somebody, presumably a boy judging from the depth of their voice. They landed sprawled out on the floor, which was, luckily for them, carpeted. The boy groaned beneath James, muttering incoherently. James began sweeping his hands around the floor, desperately trying to locate his witchlight that he had dropped, therefore plunging the two into darkness. The squishing had not stopped, and was actually getting closer, to James’s dismay. Luckily, the witchlight was just to the side of the boy’s head and James snatched it up.

“What in the-” the boy paused, eyes wide and pink lips parted, as James found the witchlight. It illuminated both their stunned faces. The boy underneath James was none other than the blonde-haired, charming, and snobbish Matthew Fairchild. James wanted to scream. Could this get any worse? Matthew looked up at James, who was pretty much sitting on top of him. His striking golden eyes were wide and crazed and his adorably messy, inky black hair was fluffed up at random angles. Matthew tried to ignore how nice the weight of James felt on top of him, and how conveniently the shorter boy’s legs fit around his thighs. James scrabbled to his feet, ignoring the blush he could feel spreading through his body at the awkward position they had landed in. He extended a hand to Matthew, who was still flat on his back. 

“Run!” He exclaimed breathlessly. Matthew did as he was told, finding himself pleased that he had run into James. Or that James had run into him. Now, about that peculiar squishing noise. The boys sprinted down the dark hallway, the formidable beast ever nearing. 

“What in the name of Magnus Bane is going on here?” A voice said, sounding quite astonished. All of the witchlights in the corridors blinked on, and James skidded to a stop, Matthew at his side. The familiar face of the green-skinned Professor Fell loomed before them.

“The blob, it's chasing us,” James tried desperately to communicate the fact that there was a killer blob trying to devour him whole with his struggling lungs, but Ragnor just raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers in the direction of the blob, which was still rolling towards James and Matthew. The blob promptly exploded in a flash of bright green. All that was left was a dark green splotch on the dark red carpet of the teacher’s hallway. 

“The dean will not be pleased,” Professor Fell murmured, and snapped again. The splotch had disappeared. “Now, what is going on? And, please James, explain it. Matthew, your god-awful rambling that you call communication is much too confusing for two in the morning," Matthew didn't seem fazed; he swept a lock of hair off of his forehead and focused his attention on James. 

“Well, I woke up and that thing was underneath the other bed. It growled at me and chased me up here. I ran into Matthew in the hallway,” James gestured at Matthew with a flick of his hand.

“Literally,” Matthew tagged on cheerfully. When James’s eyes flickered over to Matthew, he was giving Professor Fell The Smile. Charisma oozed from Matthew's pores, and The Smile worked its magic.

“I see. You can go sleep in Mr. Fairchild’s room for now, we will get the demonic slime issue figured out in the morning. After coffee,” Professor Fell seemed very disgruntled. When James had recovered, he looked at Matthew. Matthew was dressed similarly to him, in pajamas. His white shirt was form-fitting, and James was not complaining one bit. Matthew himself was looking at James with a dazzling smile that had James rethinking his sexuality.

“Guess you’re staying with me,” he said, taking a step in the direction of his dorm. James sighed, decided it could be worse, and started off with Matthew.

“Why- why were you even out here?” James asked softly. It had been even more awkward between them since James’s powers had been discovered. It seemed like Matthew was the only one who hadn’t called James “Demon Eyes.” Well, aside from Christopher and Thomas. 

“Well, I really had to pee,” he responded, and James laughed a little. James’s genuine laugh was a new sound to Matthew, and a lovely one. "The teacher bathrooms are much nicer than the student ones."

“Well, um, I’m sorry for running into you,” James glanced up at Matthew, who was a few inches taller than him, and saw laughter dancing in his kind eyes. 

“It’s okay. Hey, where are your glasses?” Matthew asked James. James stumbled a bit on the stair, and Matthew caught him. 

“I forgot them- guess I wasn’t as blind as I thought,” James lied lamely. Matthew gave him a look, and James sighed. “Fine. I don’t actually need them, but they help hide my eyes.”

Matthew’s heart sank. “I like your eyes. They are unique, unlike all of those blustering fools who call you those things,” James flushed at the compliment, and fell silent. They finally got to Matthew’s room, and when the door swung open, a glaring problem presented itself. There was only one bed. 

“Sorry, they had to move one of the beds out for another student,” Matthew apologized. James studied him carefully. Was he actually embarrassed about something?

“That’s alright, I’ll just sleep on the floor,” James set his witchlight down, the dim glow of a candle replacing it. 

“No, no you won’t,” Matthew said, and James gave him a confused stare. “We can share,” Matthew explained brightly. James’s eyebrows rose. 

“Really? You wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with an unholy abomination like me?” James asked, half joking. 

“Not really. Besides, I don’t think that you are all that,” Matthew’s back was turned as he pulled the covers back. James swallowed dryly as Matthew pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned back and shoulders. James turned averted his eyes until Matthew was almost underneath the covers. He slowly made his way to the bed, encouraged by Matthew’s sleepy smile, which peeked out from the covers pulled to his chin. His blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. James couldn’t deny how comfortable he looked. James pulled off his own shirt too, and dropped it in a heap by the bed. He slipped under the sheets, and all of the sudden his exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave.

The bed was a bit too small for two teenage boys to be sharing, and their faces were only a few inches away from each other. James breathed deeply, closing his eyes, and snuggled deeper into the pillow and blankets. Matthew radiated warmth, and James found himself unconsciously wriggling closer to Matthew, who welcomed James’s curled-up body with a kind smile and strong arms. James couldn’t even physically open his eyes or move away if he wanted to, and let himself fall away happily into sleep.       


End file.
